


Rounds

by trickyDingo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Cloaca, M/M, dick and cloaca combo, paw feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyDingo/pseuds/trickyDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for <a href="http://stridercest.tumblr.com/"> Stridercest </a> on Tumblr! </p><p>Dave/Davesprite smut with Davecat in heat and Davesprite. Slightly blood play! u w u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I am sorry everything is taking so long to write. I have been MASSIVELY BUSY NON-STOP. u m u 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really get to update here with how chapters/requests are coming along, so if you'd like to know that kind of stuff, please follow me/look at [ My Tumblr! ](http://tricky-dingo.tumblr.com/)

You instantly know in the morning when you wake up. Your body seems ten times hotter than normal. You feel uncomfortable and your skin is overly sensitive to even the sheets on the bed. It takes every ounce of strength to stop yourself from humping the blankets wadded up next to you where you had kicked them off during the night. The ache of your dick sends a bolt of need through your body when you push yourself up on your elbow. There was no way you would be able to get through the morning like this.

You spend a few moments listening for any noises in the apartment. Your ears twitch back and forth trying to pick up even the slightest movement. When nothing spikes on your radar, you quickly bring your hand down to your hips, pushing it into your boxers. Your fingers graze against the hot flesh and you bite your lip to keep from letting out a loud moan. Jerking off when you’re in heat is always a million times better.

Pulling your dick out from your boxers, you wrap your fingers around the shaft, give a little tug, and let your head fall back onto the pillow. Your thumb reaches up to spread the precum around the head and your free hand tangles in the fur of your tail. You begin to stroke yourself immediately, not being able to wait for release. You can’t help the moan that leaves your lips. It feels too wonderful. Lifting your head a little, you watch your hand as you jerk yourself off.

It doesn’t take long before you’re slapping your free hand over your mouth to muffle the pleasurable noises spilling from your lips. You feel your body tense as you cum into your hand, the toes on your paws splaying causing your claws to extend from between them. You spend the next few moments basking in the relief, but you know it won’t last.

The second you tuck yourself back into your boxers, you become half hard.

Fucking heats.

 

You’re sitting on the couch, brushing out your tail fur and trying to ignore the ache in your crotch, when you see it from the corner of your eyes.

His neck fluff grows ten times in size, and you instantly want to go over there and give him a bath. You resist the urge at first; unsure of if he actually wants your advances today or not. It isn’t long before the tell-tale signs begin to show. The tip of his tail starts to twitch, his wings flap a little too loud, and he lets out a small chirp that you recognize immediately.

This is _exactly_ what you want today.

You silently hop off the couch, stalking towards him across the carpet on all fours. You’re sure he can’t hear you, but you already know he’s aware you’re going to come for him. You spend a few moments watching the tantalizing movements of his tail wiggle, your own already half fuzzed up and held straight out behind you.  
  
When you pounce on his tail, he puffs up again, letting out a loud noise that shows you did catch him somewhat off guard. You smirk to yourself, trapping the wiggling tail under your hands.  

“Cut it out.”

“Nah.”

Davesprite stares down at you. You open your hands and watch the tip of his tail twitch. Your ears lie flat as he tries to slap your hands away.

“Seriously, man. Fuck off.”

“Too bored,” you reply with a grunt, watching the orange appendage carefully. He knows you can’t help yourself; you know he lured you over here on purpose. Neither of you feel the need to voice it.

Davesprite whips his tail away from your hands and you let out a quiet hiss; watching as he dangles it in your face for a few seconds. He curls it up protectively and you draw yourself up as well, pulling your own tail around your legs. He looks away from you, pretends not to notice you as you begin to clean your ears. You know he has a weakness for it, so you take extra long licking your hand and swiping it slowly along the white fur. You’ve already taken your bath today, but there is nothing wrong with being extra clean.

He tries not to stare, but you catch his eyes on you when you glance up, mid-lick. You can see his wings give a small flap, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. You know what he wants you to ask, and you’re inclined to indulge him.

“Man, your feathers are dirty. Let me give them a bath.”

“No. Keep that nasty tongue away from my feathers.”

It’s his typical response. You get up from your sitting position and uncurl your tail. Closing the few inches, you nuzzle against the side of his hip, catching his hand when you rub your side against him. You rest your chin on his thigh and let out a gentle purr.

“Come on, man.”

He gives a quiet huff and brings his hand up to your head. He rubs his fingers through your hair for a second, then brings it to scratch your ear. You lean into his hand and purr loudly when he massages the tip.

“Your fur is so white,” he comments, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Your ears perk up; you take pride in your fur.

“Maybe your feathers would look better if you’d let me give them a bath more often,” you point out, throwing a smirk his way.

You hear a sigh escape his lips and immediately know you have him in your favor.

Standing up and smoothing out the fur on your tail, you motion for him to follow you. You let it swish back and forth behind you, knowing he’s watching each little movement. You lead him over to the couch; point to the seat. He takes it wordlessly with a scowl on his face you can’t wait to be erased by lust.

You take a seat next to him and tell him to face you. Slowly, he turns until his back is pressed against the arm of the couch.

“How are you going to get my wings like this?” he half-scoffs.

“I’ll get to them,” you tell him; an empty promise.

Scooting closer to him, you lean down to the ruffle of feathers around his neck. You watch them puff up a little, before opening your mouth and letting your tongue draw across the soft feathers. You feel him stiffen. You look up at him and watch as he slowly lets the tension drain from his body with each gentle lick. You drag your tongue along the feathers, nuzzling your face into them and taking a deep breath. He smells like his nest he insists on building in the apartment.

You hear a small sigh escape from his lips and when you glance up again, you can see his eyes half lidded, lips parted, as he stares down at you. You smirk into his neck fluff, returning to your task. Davesprite’s hand comes up to your head and begins to scratch your ears. As you run your tongue along his feathers and up to his neck, you can hear a quiet moan break from his throat.

You trail your tongue up the side of his neck, stopping right below his jaw and nipping gently at the skin. His fingers tangle in your hair as you bury your face the skin.

“Harder,” he demands, giving your hair a little yank.

You open your mouth wider; let your canines sink into the flesh on his neck. A loud groan escapes his lips when you draw blood; fingers digging into your scalp when you begin lapping at the blood dripping from the wound. The taste of iron rolls down your tongue and you can’t control the purr that bubbles from your throat. Unable to control yourself, you bring your fingers up to his chest. The pleasure that comes from raking your nails down his skin is unbelievable. The scent of blood floods your nose and you move from his neck to his chest. The beads of blood are absolutely delicious as you carefully lick each scratch.

Your erection strains against the fabric of your boxers and jeans. Whenever Davesprite wants you to be rough, your feral side can’t help but come out. And your heat is making it ten times worse. You move your tongue lower as you trace your nails along his hips, digging in over the bone. You’re about to lick up the new drops of blood when you feel yourself being pushed over.

“What are y-“

Davesprite cuts you off, grabbing your paw and kneading his fingers into the pads.

You let your head drop back on the cushion.

“Fuck.”  

He massages your paw pads for a moment, and you find yourself lost in the relaxing pleasure. You nearly forget about the task at hand, until Davesprite reminds you with a warm tongue running along the paw pads.

You tense; feel your dick twitch.

“Ah, shit,” you let escape when he begins to nibble on your paws.

He drags your other paw up, begins to give it the same treatment. You allow him to for a moment, before you can no longer bear the straining pressure from inside your pants.

You bolt up; trap him underneath you.

“Eager?” he smirks at you.

“I can’t help it. I’m in heat,” you growl down at him.

His smirk grows wider. “I can tell.”

You crush your lips to his, just so you don’t have to deal with his snarky comments he’s already building up. His tongue darts across your lips and you immediately open your mouth to allow his tongue to enter. He lets out a small moan when you grind down against him.

You break the kiss and smirk at him. “Gonna need some help coaxing your dick out?”

He puffs up, glares at you.

“No,” he begins, but you cut him off before he can finish.

“I’ll help myself, then,” you grin as you begin to slide down his body. You pepper kisses along his scratched up chest, before dropping to his hips. You stop at his cloaca; drag your tongue along the top, where his dick is nestled inside. You draw your face back, bringing your fingers up and gently pushing them into his cloaca.

Davesprite tangles his fingers into your hair, while you watch the head of his dick begin to poke out. Smirking, you give it a little lick and listen to him suck in his breath. It quickly pushes the rest of the way out, hard and already dripping precum. Pushing your fingers deeper inside his cloaca, you hear him let out a small chirp.

Taking the head of his dick in your mouth, you run your tongue along the bottom and listen to the small moan you draw from his mouth. You quickly take in the first half, pulling your head back and taking him back in. You draw your fingers nearly all the way out of his cloaca, before driving them back in most of way, keeping in time with your mouth.

You wait for his body to tense, before you pull your mouth off of his cock and remove your fingers. You hear the small whine that he tries to hold back; watch him puff his feathers up.

“You need to learn some patience.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He tugs at your hair and then pushes your face down. Raising his hips, he meets his cloaca to your mouth. You feel you dick beg to be let free from the confines of your pants. Nuzzling your face into it, you draw your tongue along him, lapping at the juices dripping from his cloaca. You feel his tail wrap around your arm as you slowly drag your tongue along his entrance, gently pushing it inside him.

“Fuck.”

You grin as you wrap your free hand around his cock and slowly pump it. His fingers grip your hair tighter, pushing your face even closer to him. He toys with your ears and you let out a small groan, trying to ignore the pang of need surging through your body.

It doesn’t go away and you can’t ignore it any longer. You glance up at him for a second, watching his flushed face as he pants. You remove your hands and push yourself away. He lets out a discontented noise that turns into a hum as you sit up on your knees and unbutton your pants.

Ripping your shirt off and over your head, you drop it unceremoniously onto the floor. Grumbling, you stand up to take your pants and boxers off. Eager to join Davesprite back on the couch, you slide up his body, wasting no time to position yourself above him. You take your cock in your hand, lining it up with his as you begin to nip at his throat. You extend your fingers, wrapping them around his cock, and begin rubbing your dicks together. Davesprite lets out delectable noise that makes you bite down into the skin on his throat. Blood rushes into your mouth for the second time and you growl against his skin; fighting the predatory instincts to devour him.

You spend a few seconds relishing the feeling of his dick against your own, before the sensation and pleasure becomes too much for you.You let go of his dick, guiding yourself to his cloaca. You rub the head of your cock against it for a few moments, watching his face with a smirk as he squirms. “Say please.”

His eyes snap open and he snarls at you. “F-fuck you.”

You pump yourself a few times, pushing the tip into him before pulling back out and rubbing against him again. He’s hot and wet and you can’t wait to feel him around you.

“Say it.”

“No.”  
  
Smirking, you allow yourself to thrust shallowly inside him, enjoying the way he feels around the head. The best part is knowing how crazy it’s driving him.

“Beg for it.”

His lips press into a hard line, you know he’s debating on whether or not it’s worth it. You drive yourself deep inside him; revel in the groan that he lets out. You pull out completely and he can’t stop the choked whine that tumbles out, from you depriving him of what he wants.

You quirk an eyebrow at him and he grimaces before he opens his mouth.

“Goddamn it. Please.” He stops for a moment and you watch his feathers puff up. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Good,” you hum, push the head of your cock back inside his cloaca. “But not good enough.”

“I need to feel your dick inside of me, _right now._ Please. Dave,” he looks up at you with pleading eyes and you can’t control the grin that spreads across your face. If you weren’t in heat, you’d torment him some more.

“That’s better,” you praise, rewarding him by burying yourself inside of him. You hear him suck in a breath, while he digs his fingers into your ribs. You feel his nails scratch your skin; shudder at the pleasure it brings. You pull out and shove yourself back in, loving the warmth of his body. You could fuck him all day; plan to do just that until your heat subsides.

“Fuck,” he groans, when you begin to thrust quickly into him. He raises his hips to meet yours and you growl at the different sensations the new angle brings. You’re able to drive yourself deeper inside of him; makes you want to blow your load right now.

You hold back, knowing you don’t want to cum before he does. Your hand strays up and wraps around his shaft, giving it a few quick pumps. You feel his tail wrap around your own and when he tugs it you let out a loud hiss. You lean over and sink your teeth into his collar bone. “Don’t fuck with my tail,” you snarl.

He tries not to smirk when he pulls your tail again.

You’re quick to tangle your free hand into his feathers; give them a hard yank. He lets out a pained noise from the back of his throat.

“I told you,” you hum, bringing your mouth up to lick the abused ruffle around his neck. You quicken your pace, thrusting into him harder than before. You feel his hands toy with your ear and tilt your head to one side, free hand trailing down to his hips. Your fingers dig into the skin when you feel his tail unwrap from your tail and begin to tickle your paws.

A moan escapes from your lips as you pound into him; relishing the touch of his tail. Your hand speeds up on him; you’re ready to feel release.

You know he’s close when you hear him try to flutter his trapped wings. Your hand strokes his cock quickly and you watch as his neck feathers puff up. A few seconds later he’s spilling into your hand. You feel his muscles tighten around you.

Glancing up at his face, you stare at him as the afterglow of orgasm takes effect. A bright blush spreads across his cheeks and neck, his feathers puffed up as he pants, trying to catch his breath. You bring your hand up to his mouth.

“Lick it clean,” you command him. His eyes flutter open and his brows knit together. For a second you think he’s going to protest, but he brings his hand up to your wrist, wraps his fingers around it as he sticks his tongue out to lick off his own jizz.

A bolt of pleasure surges through your spine at the scene before you. Your body lights on fire and you need relief this instant.  Your thrusts become erratic as orgasm nears. When he takes your fingers into his mouth you lose it, slamming yourself into his cloaca and cumming inside of him.

Your ears flatten against your head as you ride at your orgasm, rocking your hips gently. Davesprite drops your hand, runs his fingers along your chest.

“That’s the last time I agree to let you give me a bath,” he grumbles. You lean down and nuzzle into his feathers as he rubs the tips of your ears between his fingers.

You’re about to pull out when Davesprite shifts below you, his muscles tightening around you. “Shit,” you grumble and you hear him chuckle.

“Hard again, already?”

“I’m in heat,” you growl and he lets out another annoying laugh. You’re sure he planned to get you hard again; know it takes more than that to satisfy his needs. You’re thoughts on confirmed when he opens his mouth.

“Round two?”

You smirk, nearly forgiving him for giving you shit and feel your dick grow completely hard inside of him.

“Round two.” 


End file.
